


Constellation Face

by ASH_ton



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Constellations, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should probably tell you guys what the constellation names mean shouldn’t i?, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime is also a mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Stars, This is pure fluff because i’m a sap, oikawa tooru is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASH_ton/pseuds/ASH_ton
Summary: What was Hajime supposed to do when his best friend looked so amazing in a hoodie that was just barely oversized but clearly not his own. Especially when it was Hajime’s hoodie.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Constellation Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damien and Kaylee my lovely beta readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Damien+and+Kaylee+my+lovely+beta+readers).



Most weekends were spent at someone else’s house yet the feeling of home still existed for Iwaizumi.

Well of course home still existed when those days were spent just across the street at the Oikawa residence. His own pair of slippers and at this point a second bed in Tooru’s large room instead of an uncomfortable temporary one.

Iwaizumi enjoyed being Oikawa’s friend and teammate. He was sure he was content with being his friend..well that was until his second year in high school, an ordinary night in Oikawa’s room.

A playlist they created together with their favorite songs was playing, forgotten below the bickering.

“Iwa-Chan! I’m cold give me your sweater!” Oikawa whined as he finished taking his contacts out.

“Loserkawa, it’s your house just look in your own closet.” Hajime groaned but took off his hoodie and handed it to Oikawa, who smiled and put it on.

Oikawa was finally him again, no façade, just the same Oikawa Tooru from age seven, just discovering volleyball.

“Iwa-chan, be nice and grab my glasses please I can’t remember where I put them..” that wasn’t a lie, he constantly misplaced them, so Iwaizumi grabbed them off of his dresser next to his TV, and handed them to Oikawa.

“Thanks!” he smiled happily and put them on.

“Whatever, just put that stupid retainer on so we can actually do something tonight, slow poke.” Iwaizumi walked away and stood at the foot of Oikawa’s familiar bed.

Oikawa quickly put his retainer in, then tackled Iwaizumi from behind.

“Shittykawa-“

They threw empty threats back and forth, weak fists, and pulled hair with the least amount of strength possible.

They both stopped when Iwaizumi pinned Oikawa’s wrists to side of his head.

Oikawa was laughing like a maniac, unruly curls splayed out around his head, freckles that looked like stars, retainer showing, and the slightly oversized hoodie with a graphic of Godzilla that wasn’t his own just topped off the image for Hajime’s mind.

Actually what added was Oikawa’s phone still playing some music from the bathroom, a stupid love song that didn’t register until Oikawa’s laughing died down.

So this is love..mmmm!

Oikawa did love Disney.

How convenient. A song to describe the panic in Hajime’s own mind as he looked at his best friend of 12 years dressed in a hoodie that was just barely oversized, but still obviously not his.

How he wished this moment would last forever, but it couldn’t. He wants to see that look but he doesn’t want to feel tight in the chest like this any longer than he had to.

“Oikawa..” Iwaizumi stared into his eyes, those eyes that looked like pools of melted chocolate.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looked up at him, confused.

“Tooru.” he moved back and let go of Oikawa’s arms.

Oikawa sat up looking at Iwaizumi, “What’s wrong Hajime?”

Oh my god.

The way he said his name was like getting the warmest hug.

“I love you, Tooru.”

Did he really just say that? He loves him?

Everything in Tooru’s body told him to not accept his feelings, that he’d accidentally play with his heart when trying to be sincere, but his mouth just wouldn’t listen as the words tumbled out.

“I love you too, Hajime.”

Did he hear that right? Did Tooru really say he loved him too? 

“Shut up.” He shoved a pillow in Oikawa’s face so he didn’t see him blushing.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa squaked and pushed the pillow off of himself, then tackled Iwaizumi on the bed again, hold his face and peppering kisses all over.

“Tooru-“ Iwaizumi tried to fight but he really liked Oikawa’s attention. He understood why those fangirls liked to bug Oikawa so much. Would the fangirls still come around if he was taken..by him?

“Iwa-chan, you’re spacing out, not the right time!” Tooru pouted.

“Sorry, too busy thinking about your fangirls.” he sighed.

“Don’t think about them think about me! We’re boyfriends now!” 

“Hey I never said that. But if you want to..we could be..” Iwaizumi avoided Tooru’s gaze again.

“Of course I want to! You told your mom you were gonna marry me one day, we’ve gotta start somewhere.”

“We were five and I thought you were a girl at first!” Hajime shoved his face out of the way.

“You don’t want me to be Tooru Iwaizumi?” 

Now when he put it like that..

“No, you’re probably gonna run away across the ocean or something to join an volleyball league and that jersey is gonna have your name on it because you worked hard, I don’t get credit.” Hajime smiled.

“You’re not gonna continue with volleyball?” Tooru was actually sad.

“Not ever since you hurt yourself two years ago. I’m gonna study sports medicine so you don’t kill yourself from over working.” 

“How sweet!” Tooru peppered more kisses on his face.  
——————————  
Later in the night Iwaizumi has acquired a marker and had climbed on top of Tooru, who was half asleep.

“What’re you doing, Haji?” Tooru babbled.

“I’m playing connect the dots.” he smiled as he started to draw lines from each of Oikawa’s freckles, creating Cepheus for Tooru’s nickname from chibi-chan, Pavo for Tooru’s flamboyant personality, and Camelopardalis to make fun of how stupid tall Tooru was.

Of course, Iwaizumi took a picture and made it his lock screen. Tooru was too pretty to not take a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- constellation translations are “king” “peacock” and “giraffe”
> 
> 2- With everything going on in the fandom right now especially with fanfiction, I might try to write for other fandoms because as much as I love writing for haikyuu, please calm down and maybe i’ll come back. This is not to say i’ll leave forever, i’m just saying you guys need to relax before I even think about posting pre-written works.


End file.
